<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by boredomsMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948008">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse'>boredomsMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Soulmates, soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley reflects on soulmates, immortality, and his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 9: Found Family/<b>Soulmates</b></p><p>No matching drawing this time but you can still check out <a>my links</a>.  </p><p>I could have choosen either for this prompt, but in the end I opted for the fun vampire lore instead of found family because like... all my stories have found familes. Technically this drabble is found family.  This is set in the same universe as Day 1, although it's set later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marley twirls his index finger mindlessly, entangling it in the red string only he can see.  It’s not a long string, tied at the base of his finger and only extending a few inches.  Visibly, at least.  Marley’s heard it said that the string extends much further, continuing until it wraps around the finger of his soulmate.  Others say the string ends there, merely a sign that his soulmate is out there somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, when Marley was newly turned and seeing his first glimmer of hope, he adored the idea of soulmates.  Marley spent centuries trying to find his soulmate, to meet the person that would let him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marley doesn’t want to age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t believe it Nikon.”  Marley says, careful to be quiet.  He doesn’t want to wake up the wolves.  “Or maybe you would.”  He sighs, dropping his hand and trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mess with the string.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think you remember how to be human.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He remembers Nikon whispering one night, when Nikon was almost-but-not-quite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be</span>
  <em>
    <span> human.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Marley remembers replying.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d have to kill them to be human.  But I’ll age.  And I’ll have someone that’ll make this worth it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If that’s what you want to believe.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Nikon said with a grunt, turning over to sleep and ending the conversation.  He never brought it up again, certainly not when he had all his memories, but sometimes… sometimes he’d get this look on his face while Marley talked about his future soulmate.  Marley never tried to decipher it, he never wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think you’d believe it.”  Marley hums.  “I think you’d be happy I was starting to live my afterlife, rather than waiting around for my soulmate.”  He theorizes, leaning back against the deck and shutting his eyes.  A small smile flirts on his face as he remembers his oldest friend, in every sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe you’d say I’d gone too far into the other direction.”  He chuckles.  “That seems like something you’d do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who you talking to?”  Marley opens his eyes to see one of the wolves, still clearly half-asleep as they step outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one.”  Marley claims.  “Just thinking about an old friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All your friends are old, you’re old.”  Casey mumbles, insults as asleep as they are.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so hurt.” Marley rolls his eyes, still smiling as he stands.  “Let’s get you back to bed, Case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M not one of the pups.  Can’t order me around.”  Casey claims, even as Marley starts to herding them back into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all pups to me.”  Marley teases.  He helps Casey to bed before retiring himself, still silently praying he never meets his soulmate.  Marley doesn’t need one, not with the family he’s found with these wolves.  And definitely doesn’t want to age or lose the strength he has to protect them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>